liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Problems with Muslim Sharia Law
There are good points with Sharia: Muslims frequently point out that widows and orphans should be looked after, for example, and all Muslims must, over their lifetime, donate 2.5% of their wealth to the poor or those who need it more. Unfortunately there are many areas where decent civilized people will disagree with the Islamic rules below. Indeed, many of the more peaceful Muslims strongly disagree with the rules below but a great deal of it is in the Koran. Since the bulk of this article was written ISIS has shown just how horific some interpretations of Sharia can be with beheadings, Mass crucifixions and other atrocities. ISIS Releases New Photos Showing Mass Crucifixions, Beheadings And Cruel Executions In many parts of the World the majority of Muslims are peaceful and don't follow the rules below. Liberal Muslims overlook the worst aspects of Muslim law in the same way that Liberal Christians overlook the worst parts of the Bible. Flogging Flogging is the prescribed punishmnent for many breaches of Sharia law. Below is a video of a woman being publicly flogged more than twelve times although many floggings are much worse. This unfortunate woman could get up in a controlled way afterwards which would not have been possible after a worse flogging. There is a warning that some viewers may find the video disturbing. *Woman Publicly Flogged in Pakistan Most Pakistani Muslims are far less extreme than those responsible for the flogging shown above. The video below shows brief clips of the disturbing flogging but mainly deals with Pakistani reaction. *Beating Video May Turn Tide Against Taliban A 15-year-old girl in the Maldives has been sentenced to 100 lashes for engaging in pre-marital sex. The prosecution says she did it willingly but the girl suffered repeated abuse and therefore may not be fully responsible for her actions. She was only 15 at the time. In any case the punishment is cruel and severe. Maldives girl gets 100 lashes for pre-marital sex Problems with Muslim Sharia Law Slavery Sharia allows slavery. Mohammed himself owned 40 unfortunate slaves. Slaves are helpless before their masters, can be bought and sold and masters can have sex with female slaves whenever they want (Christian masters in 19th-Century America were hardly any kinder and the last sentence is true of them as well). For more about abuses suffered by slaves under Islam, see the following: #Slavery in Islam #Why Sharia is an Evil Abomination Wife beating Wives may be beaten simply for being too independent and not respectful enough. #The Koran instructs men to beat their wives #Why Sharia is an Evil Abomination People may be severely flogged for drinking or gambling "Of course, don't expect any men to be flogged. Even though President Anni drank Sula shiraz, the courts failed to look into the case and have him flogged. If you look at Maldives law, any man or woman who is proven to drink alcohol has to be flogged.http://maldivesdissent.blogspot.com/2009/04/video-of-flogging-of-17-year-old-girl.html People who have blinded someone else may be blinded themselves This has actually happened in the 21st Century, see the following: #Iran: Sharia Court Sentences Man to be Blinded With Acid #Why Sharia is an Evil Abomination Thieves should have their hands amputated The Koran stipulates this, see the following: #Eyewitness: Nigeria's Sharia amputees #Why Sharia is an Evil Abomination In Brunei in 2019 amputating a hand or foot was introduced for stealing. Crucifixion and other forms of torture are allowed to punish some crimes Laws allowing crucifixion and other barbaric punishments in Hamas controlled territories have been passed. There have been several crucifixions in Saudi Arabia during the last 20 years and at least one innocent man was lucky to escape crucifixion in Saudi Arabia. As recently as 2019 Brunei introduced death by stoning for homosexuals. Brunei implements stoning to death under new anti-LGBT laws #Hamas enacts Islamic (Sharia) laws #Why Sharia is an Evil Abomination Homosexuals are punished by death, by severe flogging or by long prison sentences Traditionally homosexuals were sometimes burnt alive but as recently as the 21st Century in Taliban controlled Afghanistan were routinely executed. Lucky ones were thrown from tall buildings and died relatively quickly though it must have been terrifying. Unlucky homosexuals were put into a pit and a wall was toppled onto them so they were buried alive. In Iran women caught doing lesbian acts were/are given a hundred lashes each but if they have not “reformed" after three such punishments they are executed the fourth time. See the following: #Islam's Love-Hate Relationship with Homosexuality #Why Sharia is an Evil Abomination Heterosexual sex outside marriage Unmarried people of either sex who have intercourse should be whipped and given a hundred lashes, this severely lashing can be fatal. Adultery is punished even worse, male adulterers are hanged while female adulterers are buried in a pit up to their heads and stoned to death. A case is pending or was pending when one of my sources was written where a woman in Iran faces being stoned to death while her male partner risks being hanged both within a month and Amnesty International is asking people to write to the Iranian authorities over this. http://ibloga.blogspot.com/2007/10/why-sharia-is-evil-abomination-these.html Stoning to death Rape victims As recently as 2008, a thirteen-year-old girl was gang-raped, only to be later stoned to death for fornication. The unfortunate girl screamed and begged for mercy and relatives tried to help her, then Muslims started shooting causing a baby’s death. In Bangladesh, rape victims are commonly flogged or beaten while in Pakistan rape victims get long prison sentences. See the following: #How Sharia Law Punishes Raped Women #Why Sharia is an Evil Abomination Innocent wives A criminal husband wanted to be rid of his older wife and marry a 14-year-old girl. The husband accused his wife of adultery. A Sharia court believed him without evidence and the wife was cruelly stoned to death. See Soraya M., Stoned to Death for Being an "Inconvenient Wife See also *Christian Sharia External links *Crucifixion is still a form of death penalty in Sudan and Iran Sharia law allows it. References Category:Religion Category:Islam Category:Cruelty Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Conservatives Category:Fundamentalism Category:Not Liberal Category:Things That Are Not Awesome